饿龙(G1)
:在G1系列的大家族中，饿龙是一名霸天虎，隶属于龙头部队。 Hun-Gurrr is the leader of the Terrorcons and would be quite the model Decepticon and military strategist if he could just stop stuffing his two mouths. Hun-Gurrr is a terrible glutton, constantly filling his stomach with as much energy and materials as he can find. He only ever stops his insatiable feeding frenzies to fulfill his other desire: wanton destruction. In this capacity he is quite adept as a military leader, although his underlings are sometimes unable to understand his commands when Hun-Gurrr has stuffed his face(s) full of fallen Autobots. Hun-Gurrr can combine with the other Terrorcons to form Abominus. His name is also spelled Hun-Grr, Hun-Garr, Hun-Grrr, and Hun-Gar. Fiction Generation 1 cartoon continuity ''The Transformers'' cartoon Hun-Grr and the rest of the Terrorcons were first encountered when Galvatron went to Unicron's head to acquire anti-electrons. During a fight with the Autobots, the Terrorcons did a decent job of fighting them, with Hun-Grr grabbing Rodimus Prime with his mouths. However, Grimlock created the Technobots, and Hun-Grr ordered the Terrorcons to merge into Abominus. The Technobots merged into Computron, but Abominus grabbed Computron. The Autobot combiner defeated Abominus by vibrating, forcing Abominus to separate back into his component Terrorcons. Hun-Grr and the Terrorcons were next seen in the employ of the Quintessons, attacking rogue trader Dirk Manus. At some point, the Quintessons have installed an automatic timer on one or all of the Terrorcons, limiting the time they can spend combined as Abominus. Hun-Grr was one of the Primitives summoned to fight Tornedron. During the interaction with the Primitives, Hun-Grr picked fights with everyone for any possible reason. While stuck on the world of Primacron's assistant, Hun-Grr attempted to fight Tornedron by spitting chewed-up rocks at the energy being. This was actually not an entirely unreasonable tactic, given that Tornedron was plainly feeding off the energy weapons all of the other Primitives were using against him. It didn't work, though. Hun-Grr led the Terrorcons' attack on Jessica Morgan's father's laboratory, intending to steal a new super-alloy for Galvatron. They were delayed for a moment by the Technobots, but a quick merge into Abominus blasted Computron out of the battle long enough for the Terrorcons to grab the alloy. As the Technobots attacked again, Hun-Grr said "Got what we came for! We go, fight another day!" and they took off. In 2007, Hun-Grr and the Terrorcons participated in an attack on Autobot City in order to draw the Autobots' attention while Wingspan and Pounce stole the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. They were later seen wearing down the Autobot defenses on Cybertron. ''The Headmasters'' cartoon In 2011, Hun-Gurrr and the Terrorcons journeyed to Cybertron over the long-abandoned Decepticon Space Bridge. They were part of the first wave of Galvatron's siege, hoping to gain control of Vector Sigma. Hun-Gurrr's team combined into Abominus to battle Superion. Later on, Abominus teamed up with his fellow combiners to wage war on their Autobot counterparts. Their victory seemed assured until the Battleship Maximus swooped in and scattered the Decepticon combiners. They barely survived the encounter. On Earth, Hun-Gurrr and the Terrorcons intervened on Hot Rod's search for the Matrix of Leadership. Chromedome and the Autobot Headmasters kept the Terrorcons busy so that Hot Rod could complete his mission. Even after the Terrorcons formed Abominus, the Headmasters stood against them, and the arrival of Computron swung the odds firmly on the Autobots' side. Abominus was last seen with his head buried in the sand, being kicked in the side by Computron. When Galvatron launched a metal-warping meteorite at the Autobots on Athenia, he brought along Hun-Gurrr and the Terrorcons to occupy the Autobot forces. Linking up as Abominus, they once again battled Computron and the Headmasters. Scorponok devised a scheme to harvest plasma energy from the planet Mars by setting off a series of explosives that would utterly destroy the planet, releasing its stored energies. Hun-Gurrr and the Terrorcons were responsible for planting the bombs. Hun-Gurrr was spotted by Daniel Witwicky, Wheelie and Shouki of the Trainbots, but the other Terrorcons managed to take them hostage. Hun-Gurrr left Rippersnapper and Sinnertwin in charge of the hostages, while he took the other Terrorcons to finish planting the charges. They managed to get two of the three sites set before being set upon by Raiden and the Headmasters. By forming Abominus, Hun-Grrr's team held their own until Scorponok arrived with his mighty Transtector, MegaZarak. The giant scorpion occupied the Autobots long enough for the Terrorcons to finish their work, and Mars was consumed by the resultant atomic inferno. Soon after, Hun-Gurrr and the Terrorcons joined Sixshot the returning Galvatron on an energy raid. They sought to prevent the Autobots from re-energizing the distant world of Sandra, and steal the energy for themselves. Hun-Gurrr's team formed Abominus for yet another in a series of battles against Computron. When Galvatron left for deep space to plunder new sources of energy, Hun-Gurrr and the Terrorcons went with him. He and Sinnertwin were seen gathering energon on the planet Paradise, and the Terrorcons later formed Abominus to battle the Monsterbots. Hun-Gurrr returned with Galvatron and the other Decepticons, setting up shop on Earth under Sixshot's command. He joined an enormous offensive against the Autobots' facility in Miami, drawing out the troops from Autobot City so that Sixshot could kill Ultra Magnus. Body-slamming Computron as Abominus was just icing on the cake. The warfare on Earth continued, as Hun-Gurrr and the Terrorcons assembled as Abominus in part of a five-fold simultaneous strike on Autobot interests engineered by Sixshot. As Scorponok assumed control of the Decepticons again, Hun-Gurrr was seen at a rally being held in his honor on Chaar. Hun-Gurrr and the Terrorcons later joined a Decepticon strike on the Kamchatka Peninsula, seeking to gain control of the Pacific Ring of Fire. As Scorponok abandoned Earth in favor of conquering Master, Hun-Gurrr was one of his many troops seen attacking the planet's fortifications. As part of Abominus, Hun-Gurrr participated in the final battle with the Autobots at the North Pole. He escaped into space with the rest of Scorponok's Decepticons. ''Zone'' cartoon, comic and story pages Seeking to create a Decepticon Zone to counter the Autobot Zone, Decepticon Emperor Violen Jiger gathered together the Nine Great Demon Generals, upgrading them with powerful new armor and weaponry, then sent them forth to conquer planets. Hun-Gurrr was one of those summoned, but only as a part of Abominus. Marvel Comics continuity Generation 1 Hun-Grr and the Terrorcons travelled to Nebulos with Scorponok, serving as his primary minions besides the Headmasters and Targetmasters. While battling the Autobots at The Nursery, Hun-Garr showed that even he won't eat some food when he caught Crosshairs's rocket-propelled grenades in his twin heads and then immediately spit them back out at his opponent. The Decepticons eventually left Nebulos for Earth, and entered into talks with Ratbat's crew who were already stationed there. The talks didn't go too well. Looking out the window of their starship, Hun-Grr and Triggerhappy saw the Predacons attacking Scorponok and his entourage. They rallied their fellow Decepticons and led them out into a Decepticon Civil War against Ratbat's troops. Soon after, Hun-Grr and the Terrorcons were destroyed battling an Underbase-powered Starscream. Marvel UK future timelines By 2008, Hun-Grr was repaired and serving under Shockwave's command on Cybertron when ol' one-eye was assassinated by the minions of Unicron, leaving Scourge and Cyclonus to lead the Decepticons into an ill-advised conflict with the Autobots. It was Hun-Gurrr who pointed out to Soundwave when Cyclonus and Scourge fled the field of battle, and together they then sounded the retreat for all the Decepticons. Later, Hun-Grr was seen among Soundwave's top generals and sub-commanders rocketing into battle. In 2009, Hun-Grr and the Terrorcons carried out Soundwave's important plan to ransack Earth and leech energy out of the planet itself. Hun-Grr showed more competence than the other Terrorcons, forcing them to stop attacking human settlements for fun when they should be working. Amusingly, he also reacted quickly after overhearing humans wondering where the Autobots were, and announced to the fleshlings that the Autobots had been their advance guard, softening up the population for the kill. Heh. Decepticon humor. After the Autobots destroyed their energy leech machine, Soundwave and the Terrorcons followed them back to Autobot City and found an open trans-time dimensional portal back to 1989. Hun-Grr insisted they follow the Autobots back into the past and seek revenge, and Soundwave agreed in order to maintain a good relationship with his men. Once there, however, they learned of the all-encompassing timestorm, and its threat to the entire timestream. Realizing the threat was too large to handle themselves, Soundwave and Hun-Grr had the Terrorcons quietly extract themselves from the battle with Galvatron and his allies, and transported back to 2009. ''Classics'' Hun-Gurr had a mother named Ma-Grrr. He and the Terrorcons were eventually repaired and brought back on-line as part of Bludgeon's forces. Hun-Grrr also had himself reconstructed into a new, THREE-headed dragon mode, maximizing his chances for gluttony. He was pleased to now have three heads in robot mode as well as beast mode, and his enhanced power made the Abominus combination even more fearsome. As Bludgeon's forces prepared for war with Megatron, Hun-Grrr worked out of the armory, keeping the planetary defense cannons in proper order. He was in such a good mood, he even offered some of his Energon chips to Bludgeon and the Seacons as they approached. Hun-Grrr's good mood quickly soured when his leader not only accused him of betraying their cause, he actually... refused... FOOD! The furious Terrorcon leader attempted to shoot Bludgeon, only for his sonic stun-gun to be cleanly sliced in two. Blot arrived in time to stop Bludgeon's killing stroke, and after exchanging some fierce blows with the Pretender and Snaptrap, Hun-Grrr was in no mood to even try to proclaim his innocence. Summoning the rest of the Terrorcons with a mighty bellow, Hun-Grrr triggered their formation into Abominus. Abominus was forced to contend with the Seacons' united form, Piranacon. The bestial fury that so often served him well in battle was no match for the consummate hunter, and Abominus was soon impaled through the chest on Piranacon's coral sword. The giant began twitching helplessly as Hun-Grrr went into stasis lock and the other Terrorcons desperately tried to fight off the symbiotic shock. They failed, and the Terrorcons were carted away by Crankcase at Bludgeon's order, for waste disposal. ''Regeneration One'' Following his death in the Underbase battles, Hun-Gurrr's body was retrieved by Megatron who reanimated and lobotomized him. In 2012, as part of Megatron's zombie army, Hun-Gurrr was ordered to track down Kup and the Wreckers but was led away from the main group by Roadbuster, Leadfoot and Sandstorm. He and the other zombified Cybertronians were offlined permanently after Circuit Smasher frizzle-fried the Ark's computer, Auntie. After Megatron's defeat, all of the deactivated zombies were piled into a large pit by the Autobots and obliterated from orbit. ''Transformers in 3-D'' The Terrorcons and Cyclonus intercepted Ultra Magnus's team during the search for Metascan Alpha. The Terrorcons united into Abominus, but the Autobots ignored them and continued with their mission. A short time later, Abominus came under attack from the Destructons and was blasted apart. The Terrorcons began a retreat and found themselves being aided by Ultra Magnus, resulting in Cyclonus agreeing to a truce between the two factions. ''G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers'' continuity Hun-Grrr and his Terrorcons were among the scattered Decepticons that the newly arrived Serpent O.R. united in his bid to take over Cybertron. Although he was doubtful about being ordered around by such a tiny being and not too happy about working with the "obsolete" Predacons, Hun-Grrr saw the light when Serpent O.R. plugged into his brain and proved that he was the "son" of Megatron. When Serpent O.R. was assaulted by Optimus Prime, Hun-Grrr took him on alongside several other combiner team leaders—and was promptly knocked out. He only regained consciousness when the battle was over, and not sure what was going on, decided to kill the weakened Optimus Prime anyway... only to be blasted through the chest by the 70mm cannon on Cover Girl's A.W.E. Striker. Oh bummer... IDW Generation 1 continuity Back before the war, Hun-Grrr fought for Megatron in illegal gladiatorial deathmatches. When Megatron was first defeated by Optimus Prime, Hun-Gar was unimpressed that Scorponok had him punished him with mere exile and made it his mission to finish the job. He took his Terrorcons with him to Junkion to kill his former leader, intending to do the same to Scorponok later on. While Megatron was able to fight off the other Terrorcons, Hun-Gar held his own and might've won if Megatron hadn't been able to trap him under some rubble, buying him enough time to regain his strength and blast a hole through the Terrorcon's torso. Recognizing Megatron's power, Hun-Gar swore loyalty to him and begged to be finished off, but Megatron spared him and brought the Terrorcons back to Cybertron for revenge on Scorponok. After he was done beating Scorponok into a sorry pulp, Megatron allowed Hun-Gar's Terrorcons to torture the usurper. In the present, Hun-Grrr became the president of the Official Sixshot Fanclub. He and the other Terrorcons were sent to Mumu-Obscura, but were taken prisoner by the Reapers to lure Sixshot to the planet. The Reapers offered membership to their little club so long as Sixshot destroyed the Terrorcons. When they thought Sixshot was seriously considering the offer, Hun-Grrr tried to persuade Sixshot that the Decepticon war machine didn't need the Reapers, as he already had a group of misfit friends in the Terrorcons. He was left speechless when Sixshot demonstrated his skill to the Reapers by intentionally missing the Terrorcons, and the Reapers allowed the Decepticons to leave in peace. Following the end of the war, Hun-Gar and Snap Trap combined their forces and invaded Temptoria. They began converting the natives into energon using pink alchemy, but it was not long before the crew of the Lost Light arrived and gave them a good pounding, eventually liberating the planet. During Megatron's trial, Hun-Grr, Snap Trap and several other of their forces imprisoned within the Lost Light and assaulted the trial with the misguided goal of liberating Megatron. Hun-Grr voiced his legal objection to Optimus Prime's intervention, but it was overruled by Optimus's fist to his face. 游戏 变形金刚 (PS2) ''Transformers Legends'' Hun-gurr and his team were cloned from ancient CNA by Shockwave and promptly escaped to cause havoc. Razorclaw and Divebomb were dispatched and managed to recapture Hun-gurr and his team, returning them to Shockwave's control, for now anyway. In order to gain the key to Autobot City and neutralize Computron, Hun-Gurrr and the other Terrorcons launched a surprise attack against the Technobots. 玩具 Generation 1 *'Hun-Gurrr' (Terrorcon, 1987) **''Team ID number:'' TR5 **''Japanese ID number:'' D-79 **''Accessories:'' "Sonic Stun Gun", Abominus's head, chest shield, 2 fists (left & right), 2 feet (left & right) :Hun-Gurrr transforms into a white/grey and purple two-headed dragon (specifically an "Algean two-headed razor beast", if the biography of his Shattered Glass counterpart is to be believed). He has plenty of articulation for a Generation 1 toy in this mode, located mostly in the beast mode necks, and this extends to his robot mode, with multiple points in his arms and legs. One can attach Abominus's chest plate onto his shoulder in robot mode. Hun-Gurrr combines with his fellow Terrorcons to form Abominus, serving as the super-robot's torso. He can also combine with any other Transformers that use the Scramble City-style connection system. :There is a later-run variant of Hun-Gurrr which does not have the rubsign indent on his bicep/hindleg. ::*''More information on Hun-Gurrr at TFU.info'' *'Abominus' (Gift set, 1987) **''Japanese ID number:'' D-84 **''Accessories:'' "Sonic Stun Gun", Abominus's head, chest shield, 2 fists (left & right), 2 feet (left & right) :Hun-Gurrr was also available in a gift set with the rest of the Terrorcons. All of the Terrorcons are identical to their individual releases, although it is unknown if the versions without the rubsign indents were released in this format. Universe (2008) *'Special Team Leaders' (Multi-pack, 2008) **''Series'': Classic Series :Hun-Gurrr is a redeco of the Cybertron Legends of Cybertron Scourge toy, transforming into a robotic three-headed dragon. Guess he got a-''head''! Hahahahahahahhaaaooooh kill me. He is available only in a Target-exclusive five-pack with miniature versions of combiner-team leaders Hot Zone, Razorclaw, Scattorshot, and Silverbolt. :This mold was also used to make Classics Trypticon. ::*[http://www.tfu.info/2008/Decepticon/TFUHun-Gurrr/hun-gurrr.htm More information on ''Universe Hun-Gurrr at TFU.info''] 注释 *The spelling of Hun-Gurrr's name has varied a lot. The spelling used for the title of this article appears on the toy's packaging and instructions, and in the 1987 toy catalog. Conversely, the toy's tech specs, the 1988 toy catalog, Blot's The Transformers Universe profile, Dreamwave's More than Meets the Eye entry for the character, Devil's Due Press fiction, and IDW publications like "Spotlight: Sixshot" and The Ark all spelled it Hun-Grrr, except in "Before & After", where it was Hun-Gar. Finally, the Marvel Comics and cartoon series scripts spelled it Hun-Grr except "Brothers in Armor!!", where he was Hun-Garr. Phew. *Hun-Gurrr's character art shows that he has an aborted base mode. The toy is capable of assuming this mode, but it doesn't look like much of anything. It does explain why the toy has knees that otherwise would not be needed for transformation, a feature that is not shared by many Generation 1 toys. *Hun-Gurrr is not Hungarian. He's Hun-Gurrrian. 各国名称 *''日文:'' Hun-Gurur (ハングルー Hangurū) *''法文:'' Ogrrr (Canada) *''匈牙利文:'' Hurr-Kurr *''意大利文:'' Grifobot *''俄文:'' Golod (cartoon, Голод, "Hunger") 外部连结 TFWiki.net: Hun-Gurrr (G1) Category:经典霸天虎 Category:G1霸天虎 Category:RG1霸天虎 Category:RG1僵尸 Category:头领战士霸天虎 Category:Target独家 Category:Universe (2008) Category:Terrorcons